Cheerevolution, Part 1
Cheerevolution, Part 1 is the second episode of the eighth season of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode centers Jessica and Zoe's plot to oust Taylor as cheer captain. The episode was released on November 3, 2011. Synopsis Zoe wants to make Sam happy by bringing her back onto the cheerleading squad! But that can never happen with Taylor at the helm! With Jessica's help, can Zoe start the revolution? Plot Zoe is excitedly describing the events at the center table during lunch yesterday to a disinterested Sam. Taking notice, Sam explains that with the ending of swimming until the spring season, Colt's return and her rocky relationship with Spencer, she has been down. Zoe suggests she has some girl time with the cheerleaders to vent. Jessica then intervenes, affirming that Taylor would never allow her back onto the team. Nevertheless, Sam responds that she wouldn't want to join any way for as long as Taylor is captain. The morning announcements with Justin and Erik come on. Justin mentions that the AV club is low on supplies and that they would need a new camera. A message by Taylor is also given, notifying the cheerleaders that they will have a "special practice" after school. At cheer practice, Taylor announces that they are not cheering today, stating that they have all gone soft and therefore need to exercise, commanding them to get into pyramid formation. After various formation changes, the pyramid buckles, prompting Taylor to impose a strict, team-wide diet for reasons such as Hector and Keith going soft and Amanda's current diet not working. Zoe defends Amanda, reasoning that she may have shrunk Amanda's clothes. As a punishment, Taylor orders Zoe to look after Lyle the Lizard and do team laundry. Taylor then orders the team to get into push-up position. As they do the push-ups, the team blames Zoe for this, as she won Homecoming Queen. Jessica comes to her defense, stating that Taylor is being unfairly cruel. Zoe agrees with this, to the shock of the other cheerleaders, who then agree with Jessica. After practice, Zoe is watching over Lyle the Lizard when Jessica enters. While Zoe tries to justify Taylor's act, Jessica complains about her and insists that something needs to change. She declares that they are going to overthrow Taylor, to Zoe's surprise and refusal. Jessica persuades her, asserting that cheer practice could be fun. Jessica suggests that Zoe could be the next cheer captain. Jessica also mentions that Sam would be allowed back onto the team, buying Zoe. The next day, before practice, Jessica tells an irresolute Zoe (who she has to remind that this is for Sam) of the plan. The first step is to badmouth Taylor, which Zoe again disagrees about, as she is nice to do so. Jessica vindicates the step by clarifying that the cheerleaders as it is think she is mean—all Zoe has to do is get them to say it. Finally agreeing to it, Zoe successfully badmouths Taylor to all of the cheerleaders. The next step of the plan is sabotage. Jessica instructs Zoe to shrink Taylor's uniform to show that she is not following the diet. Zoe again refuses and is again convinced into doing it and shrinks Taylor's uniform. The next day, the cheerleaders take notice of how small the uniform is and accuse Taylor of not following the diet, which Taylor denies. Taylor blames Zoe, however the cheerleaders do not believe her. They smell doughnuts coming out of her locker, confirming that she broke the diet. For the first time, Taylor cancels practice and storms out. Jessica pulls Zoe to the side, both astonished that Taylor had doughnuts in her locker. Jessica says the plan is not over yet, as Maria, Hector and Amanda are still supporting Taylor. Amanda then approaches Jessica and Zoe, asking if they would like to double date with her and Hector. They both decline, stating that they were going on individual dates with their boyfriends. The next day before class, Jessica excitedly approaches Zoe with the final step of the plan. Zoe refuses to take part, having enough with berating Taylor, but Jessica informs that the final step is to air this footage of Jessica explaining why Zoe would suit better as head cheerleader during the morning news, uplifting Zoe. Jessica has Zoe give the tape to Justin, as the former had a fight with him during their date and warns that Zoe does not mention her name to him. Minutes before the morning announcements, Zoe hands Justin the tape, who notices that whoever filmed the video used the AV club's camera. Justin mentions that Jessica still owes him for 'that doughnut run', inclining Zoe to believe that she and Justin were actually on good terms. She brings up his and Jessica's date, to which Justin does not know what she is talking about, clarifying that they never had a date last night, but rather she sent him to get doughnuts. The morning announcement videos go on when Justin notices that the tape was not filmed yesterday, when Zoe has a revelation just as she puts the tape in that Jessica actually planted the doughnuts in Taylor's locker. She realizes that the tape is likely not why Jessica thinks Zoe would be a good cheer captain, but something damaging to Taylor's reputation. She tries to get the tape out, but she fails and the footage rolls, revealing Taylor and Brendan kissing in the locker room from Halloween night. In the classroom, Taylor is shocked, as Jessica and the other popular kids taunt her, prompting her to flee the classroom. Jessica schedules an emergency meeting to decide the fate of Taylor. They agree to impeach her. Zoe storms into the classroom, infuriated, learning that Jessica played her. Jessica accuses Zoe of being the one who played the tape of Taylor kissing Brendan. The cheerleaders are shocked and disappointed in her. Jessica blames Zoe for badmouthing Taylor, shrinking Taylor's clothes and playing the tape so that she could become head cheerleader. The cheerleaders turn against her, believing she betrayed their trust and vote for Jessica to become captain instead. Bonus Scene Zoe runs into the bathroom, in tears. Sam enters and comforts Zoe, assuring her that she believes that Zoe would never do such a thing. Zoe says that she only wanted Sam to join so she could have some girl time, but Sam tells her that she doesn't want to return to the cheerleading squad and that this right here is girl time. After school, Jessica dials a mystery number, notifying them of the news and goes to their dorm to celebrate. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution